


Maribriela la monada fantasma

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Babies, Black Cat Curse, F/M, Fanon, Ghosts, Mexican Horror, Minor Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Leone Middle School has an odd infestation of ghosts and the others find out it is caused by the one known as Maribriela Martinez, who got rich people into surreal and creepy misadventures.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy day at the school and it looked rather grim and morbid due to the weather, but it was the first time back in school after vacation. The students were in Ms. Hupida's class hearing about what everyone did over their summer vacation.

"And that's how I broke every bone in my body over summer vacation." A blonde girl said as she was in a full body cast in a hospital bed next to the school nurse.

"Thank you Carol"

The nurse then wheeled Carol away.

"Anyone else wish to thrill us with their summer exploits?"

"I had an awesome summer vacation!" Manny rushed to the front of the classroom.

Frida and Marigraciela facepalmed

"You see, my best friend is Pablo, and we do all sorts of cool stuff together!" Manny smiled and took out a tiny bell to summon the ghost. "Pablo? Oh, Pablo? I need you!"

A portal opened up to show Pablo in boxer shorts with a tub of chocolate ice cream.

"Dios Mio Manuel!" Pablo glared once he saw he was in a classroom. "This is 'Me Time'!"

"We swim together, and we lurk in graveyards together, and sometimes we hold hands just to enjoy the peace and quiet." Manny cooed.

"Manuel, I am not a toy!" Pablo glared. "You can't just summon me for no reason!"

"Manny don't you think Pablo's great grandpa would like it remember last time"

"Yeah, Manny, you almost bring me to school with you every day," Pablo replied. "And I know more about the Metric System than you do!"

"Oh, yeah, well, what's the Capital of the Metric System?" Manny smirked.

"Manny please sit down"

"I'm starting to wish I spent more of my summer vacation luring ghostly conquistadors into your house." Lucia glanced to Manny as he sat back down in his desk.

The lightning flashed and he saws the ghost of a creepy girl with long black hair. Manny screamed and jumped up and landed in Pablo's lap.

Marigraciela said "Hey Pablo" 

Pablo screamed "Stop doing that!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Later it was lunch time and in the cafeteria, more and more ghosts spread.

"This ghost thing is getting out of hand," Frida said. "Where are all these things coming from?"

"My uncle told me about this omen ," Marigraciela spoke up. "He warned everyone about a ghostly baby girl who tried to help the rich people, but she got them into surreal and creepy misadventures."

Manny, Frida, Pablo, Marigraciela and Pablo heard a voice.

"MARIBRIELA!"

"Uh-oh Nina"

It was a nervous girl with brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a school uniform.

"Nina what's going on?!"

"I don't know what's happening and now i see dead people."

Marigraciela said "Oh Nina Nina Nina don't be such a Preocuparse Cerebro there's nothing to be scared"

A ghostly dog appear behind Nina and Manny.

"That's not his chin that's his butt"


	3. Chapter 3

Frida said "Nina have you seen Manny"

Nina said "Sorry Frida the bullies said that black cats were unlucky"

Here she was a normal girl, terrified by a simple black cat.

"Hello"

Her giggles abruptly morphed back into an undignified shriek and she once again attempted to keep her balance.

“You can talk?” She gasped

"Yes i can talk, but the bullies make fun of me and called me terrible names."

Nina pouts.

"Oh no don't give me the look"

Lighting crashed.

The bullies were hurting Waldo, but they were scared by a black cat that Nina, Marigraciela and Frida meets.

Lighting crashed.

Marigraciela, Nina and Frida were taking tests.

Frida said "Something's not right"

Zoe said "I think it's your face Suarez"

Frida said "They do face transplants maybe i take yours and put on a black cat"

Zoe "Oh you dirty why i oughta"

Nina said "Pablo do you notice something"

Pablo said "Why would i nothing something why"


	4. Chapter 4

The bell rang and everyone run out of the school.

Zoe said "Hey you losers will caused all of this!?"

Pablo said "I'm not causing this Aves but I'm afraid I brought grave danger"

.........

"Get it grave danger and I'm a ghost right"

Pablo laughed nervously

...........

"Anyway I brought upon Maribriela la monada Fantasma did I mention how I work on the title huh"

Pablo laughed nervously

Zoe said "Get serious Espíritu maligno BEFORE I GET SERIOUS!?"

Suddenly they hears a baby's soft yet creepy cry

Frida said "Zoe what have you done!"

Zoe growled

Pablo said "Alright alright let me tell you a story"


	5. Chapter 5

They walked into Miracle City Cemetery.

"Maribriela Martinez is your great grandmother's sister and your great aunt despite the abuse that the mean girls put her through, she remain optimistic and cheerful."

An idea popped into Marigraciela's head.

Marigraciela pulled out of a picture and showed it to Pablo.

Pablo sees a picture of Maribriela Martinez as a teenager.

They walked to Maribriela's grave.

Maribriela Martinez

1926-1947

Frida said "Pablo wait why is Maribriela wears a flower in her hair"

Pablo said "You're telling me" as he lits the candles.

Zoe said "You idiots boring me I want you to make the ghosts go away ghosts are scary and macabre like you-"

But they hears the ground rumbling.

Zoe screamed

They looked as the tomb glowed.

A ghostly young woman appears behind them.

"Hola"

Zoe, Pablo, Frida and Marigraciela screamed.

Maribriela has curly black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a pink flower in her hair, a polka dot yellow dress and black mary jane shoes.


End file.
